


Sweater

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error and Lust get together to bitch about life, Error is Loving It, Error is a Terrible Influence, Lust can be a little chaotic. as a treat, Lust is Pissed Off, do not fuck with Lust's clothes, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Lust has a shitty roommate. Last night, she crossed many, many lines.There is one transgression that can't be forgiven.
Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot about Lust and Error being friends, because I don't see enough of it and I think they would be interesting.

**"hEy lust?"**

"Yes Error?" Lust replied sweetly.

**"what thE fuck?"**

"Why Error, whatever do you mean?" Error scowled and pointed to the floor.

**"why is yOuR micROwavE in piEcEs?"** Lust smiled.

"My roommate is a bitch and must be punished," he said innocently.

**"and sO yOu dEstROyEd thE micROwavE?"**

"Calm down, God of Tantrums, there's a popcorn machine in the cabinet." Error huffed and grumbled as he opened and slammed the cabinet doors. Lust rolled his eyes. 

**"i dOn't sEE any pOpcORn in hERE,"** Error whined. Lust groaned melodramatically and stood up to rifle through the cabinets.

Error was right. The popcorn was gone. Lust growled under his breath and stomped to the coat rack. He shrugged on his hooded vest and grabbed Error's sleeve, tugging him out the door and muttering about house rules and labels.

**"what thE fuck, lust?"** Error snapped, tugging his sleeve out of Lust's hand as he continued to speed walk down the street.

"We're out of popcorn," Lust hissed. Error's face became grim. Lust had a Story for him, and they could _not_ have a Story without popcorn. That was a sin for which none could be forgiven.

Their trip to the store was quick. Lust grabbed popcorn and sodas and made for the counter, and despite all of his quiet bitching about Kylie, he bought each of them a couple of chocolate bars, so Error knew it was going to be an eventful afternoon.

Not that he was complaining.

Once the two got back to Lust's apartment, Error started up the popcorn machine while Lust divvied up the chocolate and put on some random show. Error dumped his crunchy goodness into a mixing bowl and flopped down on the love seat while Lust was sprawled on the bigger couch, half upside down with one foot dangling off the back and the other hanging off the armrest. He chunked two candy bars at Error.

**"fuck! fucking watch it, dumbass!"**

"Piss off."

**"what's cRawlEd up yOuR ass nOw?"**

"Holy fucking shit okay so you know my roommate Kylie?" Error shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

**"nO."**

"Oh my fucking god, so this bitch went in my room while I was at work yesterday and stole my favorite fucking sweater, you know the purple glittery one with the-"

**"with thE dick jOkE, yEs i knOw that affROnt tO sOciEty."**

"Alright so this cunt stole my glittery purple dick sweater while I was at work and went to the bar right, I come back, my room is fucking ransacked and my clothes are thrown fucking everywhere so I have to clean that up-"

**"Oh nO,"** said Error, hypocritically sarcastic.

"Suck my dick. Anyway, I clean up, eat, go to bed, this bitch calls me at _two in the goddamn morning -"_

**"Ew."**

"-bitching at me to come pick her up, and I tell her to deep throat a cactus-"

**"wOw. RudE."**

"And I hang up. Two fucking hours later, she calls me to open the goddamn door because she lost her fucking keys, _again_. I swear if she loses one more pair I'm going to stab her in the eye with them. See if she forgets where they are then," Lust ranted, face flushed and screwed into a scowl.

**"i havE bEEn a fantastic influEncE,"** Error stated smugly.

"Oh _please_."

**"shut up and kEEp gOing."**

"Yes sir ;)."

**"i'll kill yOu."**

"So she who must die stumbles in at _four in the damn morning_ , drunk out of her fucking mind with holes and stains all over my glorious sweater, like it's half unraveled and looks like she and everyone else in the orgy pile threw up on it. Does she go to bed, like any reasonable person? Does she look even slightly sorry or ashamed of herself? Fuck no! She takes off my poor sweater, which was the _only_ shirt she was wearing by the way, and right in front of me tosses it in the fucking trash! I got it out of the bin and I'm _still_ trying to get those stains out." Lust was _pissed_ . For all Error insulted his fashion choices, Lust cared a _lot_ about his clothes and general appearance. To have his favorite sweater so defaced before his very eyes must have hurt. He probably would have laughed if Lust didn't look close to tears.

It was decided then. Kylie would have to die.

**"what a bitch,"** he said, at a loss for any other words. He wasn't exactly used to comforting. Lust hummed in agreement.

"Not only that, but she stayed up all night being the loudest cunt on the fucking planet. She was slamming cabinets, banging pots and pans, breaking plates and yelling into the phone all fucking night. I swear I'm going to kill that slut." 

**"fuck yEah yOu aRE."**

"I'm going to burn her entire fucking closet. Not like there's anything worth saving in there anyway."

**"fucking dRag hER ass,"** Error said, inhaling the last kernels of popcorn.

"Like honestly bitch if you can't learn to dress yourself you have no business being in public."

**"damn stRaight."**

"And that's why the microwave has to go."

**"yOu lOst mE."**

"Every day before she goes to work, Kylie makes coffee and then leaves her full cup on the counter while she sits in the bathroom for a full _hour_ doing the ugliest makeup I've ever seen. Boo, you _know_ you don't look good in orange. It's not going to work and you're scaring away your customers." Error nodded, not really understanding what Lust was saying. When Lust said it looked bad, he was always right. Always.

"Anyway, she'll come back after an hour and be shocked that her coffee's cold, she'll stick it in the microwave for way too long and dump it in a _whole new cup_ before she takes a sip. So my plan is to make the microwave basically unusable and force her to drink cold coffee until she gives up all hope for this world."

**"nicE."** Lust smirked.

"Do you wanna cut her shirts with me?"

**"fuck yEs."**

With that, the Story Of The Day was complete. 

If, a week later, Lust came home to his favorite glittery purple sweater completely clean and whole on his bed, surely it had nothing to do with Error. And if Error found a box of chocolates and a new pair of knitting needles waiting for him next time he visited, he said nothing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Might become a series??


End file.
